


Desire

by fievrerosex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Musician Park Chanyeol, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Spanking, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, YouTuber Byun Baekhyun, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievrerosex/pseuds/fievrerosex
Summary: Baekhyun's viewers want him to do something suggestive. Fortunately for them,  Baekhyun is not the one to deny his fans.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> First, a big thank you to the Dom!Baek team for arranging such a wonderful fic fest. Thank you to the mods for being so patient and understanding. Take all my love. 
> 
> My dear prompter, I absolutely love your prompt. I had an amazing time writing your prompt. I wish for you to enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed your prompt.
> 
> To everyone who will read this, I hope you can enjoy the fic and show us some love. There are lots of faults and mistakes, please be kind with us. Thank you so much for reading and spending your time on this fic.

**_"_ ** _I desire you, so teach me_

_Not to desire._

_Teach me_

_How to cut the roots of love from the depths._

_Teach me_

_How tears perish in eyes._

_Teach me_

_How the heart dies and yearning ends."_

  
  


"And we're at the end of today's video. I hope you enjoyed this poem by Nizar Qabbani. Now let's read some comments from the previous video as promised. B04 QA!!

✉️Aaaaa Baekhyun-ah's voice is so pretty. What to do???? I missed your voice so much. Why did you disappear for a month? ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

-If you don't know what to do, then just keep listening to my voice hehe. I miss you too. I'm sorry I stopped uploading without a notice. That was not supposed to happen. I'll be regular from now on. Please anticipate. 

✉️ Baekhyun ah, maybe try doing something more _suggestive_? 👀👀

\- Ah, here it is. The daily "do something suggestive" comment. You people are just a bunch of perverts. 

✉️ Baekhyun ah, I love your poetry sessions. Will you do a second season?

\- I'm thinking about doing a second season. I wasn't expecting my poetry sessions to receive so much love, to be honest. But since you like it, why not? 

  
  


Alright. So this is it. See you next week. Bye, my loves."

  
  
  


Baekhyun turns off his camera and plops back against his chair with a deep sigh. His mobile phone on his hand. The screen is filled with requests for doing something suggestive from his viewers. 

It all started when Baekhyun decided to start reading literature on his ASMR channel. It was an experiment he had been planning for a while. One day, he uploaded a video of him reading The Hen Who Dreamed She Could Fly. Needless to say, his viewers loved it. The video garnered millions of views and thousands of comments. Even the literature side of YouTube was impressed. 

He started reading literature more often after that. His celebrity has grown ever since. As an avid reader of literature, this new development made Baekhyun extremely happy.

Then arrived the day that became the reason behind a few strands of grey hair oh his head, as his boyfriend, Chanyeol, would like to point out. 

On that particularly fateful day, Baekhyun had read Red Necklace for his youtube channel. He uploaded the video and went on with his day as usual. Later that night, when he checked his channel and his sns, oh boy was Baekhyun knocked out of his feet. 

His video of Red Necklace had become the most-watched video of his channel in just 6 hours. His reading of "I shall be the first man to kiss you, to bed you..." had evoked a fleet of a horny population whose ovaries had apparently exploded from Baekhyun reading that one specific line with his husky voice. 

And with the envoy of horny viewers came requests of reading something more erotic. 

Baekhyun is not the one to shy away from erotic literature. Being a creator who loves his viewers more than anything, he spoiled them by reading a few pages from Giovanni's Room.

What Baekhyun had thought he was doing was that he was appeasing the requests of his viewers and had expected to be left alone after that.

In reality, what Baekhyun had actually done, was to throw pebbles at the beehive. Now the bees are running wild and stinging him on his ass. 

His viewers were not appeased. They were hungrier than before. The requests kept coming in, and Baekhyun, seeing no other option, kept reading erotic pages. He even went as far as to read the Fifty Shades of Grey.

Unsurprisingly, it now sits on top of his most viewed contents. (Chanyeol makes fun of him because of that to date). 

Baekhyun now considers erotic literature as the bane of his existence. He wants society to progress past the need of him reading erotic literature, but society wants the exact opposite. 

  
  
  


"Did you get a request to read something erotic again?" The deep voice of his musician boyfriend jerks Baekhyun off his thoughts. 

"How do you know that?" 

"Baek,” Chanyeol says in a matter of fact tone. “You always make that face when they request you to read erotic books." 

Chanyeol giggles and climbs on Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun circles his arms around his boyfriend’s tiny waist and pulls him closer to his chest. A heavy sigh escapes his nose. 

"Oh, you poor little thing. When will your cruel viewers stop torturing you?" 

"Seems like you need to rescue me from their evil clutches, my knight in shining armour.”

"Yeah?" Chanyeol smiles and drops a peck on Baekhyun's lips.

"Hi," Baekhyun replies with a smile in his voice.

"Hi." 

"How was your day?" 

"I met with a new client," Chanyeol nuzzles his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck and whines. "I'm so tired."

Baekhyun runs his fingers through Chanyeol's soft hair, scratching behind his ears. Chanyeol from the soothing touch. "Let's have dinner and then go to bed."

  
  


Dinner is quick and quiet. Chanyeol takes a shower to shake off the feeling of outside, and the couple settles on their bed. Chanyeol’s hand creeps up and cups Baekhyun’s crotch over the latter’s boxers. He starts rubbing his hand up and down, palming his boyfriend’s cock.

“I thought you were tired,” Baekhyun says between his heavy breaths.

“Not anymore,” Chanyeol replies with a cheeky tone as his hand slides inside Baekhyun’s boxers.

“I won’t stop once you start,” Baekhyun’s breath is laboured. “Don’t play around, Yeol.”

“Will you punish me?” Chanyeol continues touching his boyfriend’s cock under the blankets. His voice is so, so quiet, so small, barely entering Baekhyun’s eardrums. Baekhyun flips their position in a swift move, trapping Chanyeol under him. Chanyeol is looking at him with soft, gentle eyes, expecting what Baekhyun will give him. punishment, reward or whatever his boyfriend decides.

Baekhyun gives him a kiss first, slotting his lips over Chanyeol’s plump ones. The kiss is sweet, but fleeting. 

“What do you want, baby boy?” Baekhyun asks against Chanyeol’s cherry lips.

“Anything,” Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “Please.”

“Will you be good for me, baby?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Baekhyun straddles Chanyeol’s lap, his cock pressing lightly against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol looks down and scowls at the thin material of their boxers. Baekhyun lets out a throaty laugh at the eagerness of his little baby. He presses a kiss on the wrinkles forming on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Baekhyun pushes his hip lower, grinding hard on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol all but keens at the delicious friction. He tries to contribute his share by lifting his hips and meeting Baekhyun halfway. All his efforts are wasted when Baekhyun envelops his hands around Chanyeol’s slender waist and pushes him down on the bed. Chanyeol whines at the unfair treatment.

“Be good, pup,” Baekhyun’s voice is laced with sweetness as usual, the the menacingly dark undertone makes Chanyeol’s cock throb under the confines of his boxer. 

Baekhyun’s rocking and grinding turns deep and fast. There are black spots forming on both of their underwear. Chanyeol’s breathing grows loud and laboured by every passing second. He gasps and twists under Baekhyun’s weight. His hands immediately flies to Baekhyun’s hair, entangling his fingers with his lover’s lush white locks. 

Baekhyun stops his movements for a second to tug his boxers down. He lifts Chanyeol’s hips with one hand and yanks his shorts with another. Chanyeol cock springs free and slaps against Baekhyun’s rock hard one’s due to the close proximity. Baekhyun twists his hips to get a good position and grips their cockheads in his palm. His palm turns sticky from the liquid dripping from the tips of their cock. Baekhyun uses the sticky mess as a makeshift lube and starts pumping their shafts up and down. Slow and rhythmic at first. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to let out a gasp of surprise but Baekhyun beats him to it and slithers his tongue inside Chanyeol’s mouth. The kiss is messy and hot. Baekhyun’s lips are impatient and greedy, sucking and swallowing every fraction of sound made from Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol chokes on his own moans from the violent kiss. 

“Do you feel good, baby boy?” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s mouth. “You’re so wet.”

Chanyeol whimpers. The rush of euphoria and adrenaline makes his mind swirl. The hazy fog inside his head is slowly starting to creep up. Chanyeol fights back the desire to let go and shakes off the soft haziness in his head. He focuses on Baekhyun's cruel palm that has been jacking them off. He’s so close.

“I’m c-close,” Chanyeol chokes out.

Baekhyun’s hand speeds up. He digs his finger into the slit of Chanyeol’s cock and Chanyeol cums violently. Soon after a few tugs, Baekhyun follows through.

Baekhyun slumps over Chanyeol’s body. Both exhausted from the tandem of pleasure. Chanyeol’s eyes are already droopy from sleep. Baekhyun brings a towel and cleans the mess they created. Later that night, with Chanyeol’s sleepy body lying on top of him, the gears inside Baekhyun’s head start to shift. He places a soft kiss on top of Chanyeol’s head. 

Maybe doing something suggestive was not a bad idea, after all. 

Baekhyun balances the mic carefully. He double-checks the angle and the lighting, playing with the fixtures until he considers them as perfect. Once everything is ready, Baekhyun calls for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol enters the room, looking at his feet, too shy to look at his boyfriend. He’s wearing a blue silk shirt and a matching pair of baby boy shorts. He’s standing barefoot, his feet void of any socks or shoes. The silk fabric accentuates Chanyeol’s delicate features so nicely. 

“Won’t you look at me, baby?” Baekhyun approaches Chanyeol with a smirk etched on his face.

Chanyeol shyly lifts his head up. A faint blush is kissing his round plump cheeks, a coy smile tugging the corner of his lips. His eyes are still hooded, trying to avoid Baekhyun’s teasing gaze.

“You look so pretty, baby boy,” Baekhyun hooks a finger under Chanyeol’s chin. “Is this the new outfit you bought?”

Chanyeol can only nod, not trusting his own voice.

“Won’t you show it to me?” Baekhyun’s voice is sincere, not a hint of teasing. “I want to see how beautiful you look.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath to steady himself. His fingers are twiddling with the hem of his shirt. He then takes a step back so Baekhyun can properly check out the outfit. Top to bottom. A few seconds later, he twirls on his bare feet, turning around to show Baekhyun his back.

If Chanyeol looked pretty with his outfit from his front, the back view was the prettiest.

There is a slit on the back of the shirt. Chanyeol’s soft, fair skin graces Baekhyun’s vision. Chanyeol’s shorts end just below the swell of his bottom, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Baekhyun closes the distance between them and envelops his boyfriend in a back hug.

“Is this why you were shy, baby?” Baekhyun breathes against Chanyeol’s exposed back, making Chanyeol shiver.

Chanyeol again nods timidly.

“You have nothing to be shy for,” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s skin. “You look so pretty, baby. Like a pretty little flower.”

A plethora of kisses decorates Chanyeol’s back. In return, Chanyeol melts like a poodle of goo in Baekhyun’s hand.

“I think we should continue in front of the camera. No, baby?” Baekhyun asks quietly against Chanyeol’s back. “You’ll have to use your words.”

Chanyeol barely croaks out an “okay.”. His voice sounds rough and coarse from not using it for quite some time.

Chanyeol finds himself sitting on Baekhyun’s lap, while the latter sits on a couch. They’re in Baekhyun’s filming room. There’s no backdrop like Baekhyun always uses while filming. Three cameras surround them with three different directions. Baekhyun said he’s not sure which angle would be the best, so he used three cameras. There are also two mics hanging from the roof beam. Chanyeol can hear the thrumming of his chest in his ear. He’s both parts and nervous and excited. Moreover, he trusts Baekhyun.

“Should we start, baby?” Baekhyun’s voice cuts Chanyeol’s train of thought.

“Yes.”

“Good boy. What will you call me today?”

“Sir. I want to call you Sir today.”

“Only if you are a good boy. Will you be a good boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Chanyeol nods, determined to please his dom today.

“Okay. Then you can call me Sir today,” Baekhyun pecks Chanyeol’s cheeks as a reward for Chanyeol being so determined.

“Do you know your safewords?”

“Yes, sir. Red if I want to stop, green if everything is okay, and yellow if I’m not sure.” 

“Good job, baby. Do you have anything else to ask?”

Chanyeol falters at Baekhyun’s question. 

“I,” Chanyeol starts ever so slowly. “What if I want to play?”

Baekhyun catches his words a beat too late.

Oh. 

Chanyeol is talking about falling into subspace. 

“What do you want me to do? Stop or continue?”

“Continue, sir. I want you to play with me.”

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol as a reward.

“Bend over my thighs, baby,” Bakhyun taps his thighs since there’s no bed and he doesn’t want his baby boy’s knees and hands to be bruised for being on the floor. 

Chanyeol obeys his dom’s order with experienced quickness. He lays on his stomach, across Baekhyun’s thighs, resting his head on the couch with his hand placed on both sides of his head. Baekhyun places a cushion under Chanyeol’s head, so that his neck doesn’t strain. This makes Chanyeol smile inwardly.

His dom is always so caring.

  
  


“Your ass looked so cute in these,” Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s ass cheeks over the soft material. “It’s unfortunate I have to remove them.”

Baekhyun yanks the silk shorts in one go. 

“No underwear, baby?” Baekhyun tuts, amusement colouring his voice.

A loud smack lands on Chanyeol’s left cheek, sending the baby lurching forward. The loud sound travels around the confinement of the four walls, amplified by the mics placed around. 

Baekhyun rubs the red, hot flesh. “Does it hurt?” 

“N-no, sir,” Chanyeol breathes out the word in a hurry.

This time, the smack lands on Chanyeol’s right cheek. Chanyeol bites his lower lips and fists the couch to keep his ground. His limp cock twitches between his belly and Baekhyun’s clothed thighs. 

“You’re allowed to make sounds, baby,” Baekhyun encourages Chanyeol while palming his baby’s ass. “You’re being so good.”

Chanyeol gasps out a soft whimper. Baekhyun’s voice sounds so crispy and raw because of the mics. He keeps drowning his little baby in sweet praises. His hand comes down fast, raw and steady like his voice. Sometimes his hand wanders across the swell of Chanyeol’s ass and the smacks land of Chanyeol’s plush pale thighs, covering the thighs in bright red blush. 

“Are you with me, baby?” 

“Yes, sir,” Chanyeol turns his head towards Baekhyun with bleary eyes. He’s drifting in and out, and Baekhyun can tell.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

Baekhyun smiles and rubs Chanyeol’s reddened globes. “Count the spanks for me, baby. Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir.”

Baekhyun turns his attention toward Chanyeol’s abused ass cheeks and strikes. Chanyeol lurches forward from the force of the swats. The silk material of his shirt is brushing against his nipples, making them very perky and sore. His already hard cock is being squeezed between Baekhyun’s thighs. Chanyeol can only make out the magnified sounds of the impacts of Baekhyun’s hands against his flesh. Everything else feels very fuzzy and unclear. All these things make it difficult for Chanyeol to focus on. He wants to let go and float in that soft fuzzy cloud. He tries his best to make sense out of everything and starts counting the smacks. 

After six or seven spanks more, Baekhyun ceases his onslaught. “You’re such a sweet boy, aren’t you?” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol's docile body to his chest. “You did so well. You made me so proud.”

Chanyeol nestles himself in Baekhyun’s chest and lets himself busk in the warmth of his dom’s body. There’s a fuzzy feeling floating around his brain, trying to cover him like a soft blanket. Instead of fighting the feeling, he savours it.

“What do you want me to do now, pup?” Baekhyun comforts Chanyeol by running his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft black locks.

“I want sir to give me his cock.”

“What will you do with sir’s cock?”

“I want to suck your cock, sir, please.” 

Baekhyun smile’s at his sub’s earnest answer. Chanyeol looks so soft right now with his hazy eyes and messy hair. Baekhyun doesn’t prolong and gestures to Chanyeol to claim his reward. 

Chanyeol meekly unzips Baekhyun’s slacks and tugs Baekhyun's cock out from his underwear. Chanyeol marvels at the sight of the thick long shaft. His eyes go even bigger as if he’s looking at the 8th wonder of the world. He gives the tip an experimenting lick and receives a moan from Baekhyun in response. He braces his free hand on Baekhyun’s plush thighs and slowly starts leaving small licks like a kitten on the shaft. Chanyeol takes his time savouring the taste of the hot flesh before he takes it into his mouth. He dips his head a little lower and runs his tongue through the base to the slit of the cock.

Baekhyun’s thighs tenses up from Chanyeol’s ministration. He’s so hard. He wants to shove his cock down Chanyeol’s throat and fuck his little baby’s mouth until he cannot speak a word. He grits his teeth in order to leash the desire running through his vein like a wild horse. He lets Chanyeol have his time enjoying and waits.

Baekhyun’s wait doesn’t last long. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, as much as he can. Chanyeol covers the rest of the shaft with his palm and pumps slowly.

The wet sound of Baekhyuns’s cock sliding up and down Chanyeol’s throat can be heard throughout the room, amplified by the mics placed around them. Chanyeol moans thinking about the end result of today’s play date. He feels so vulnerable, yet so good. 

Chanyeol hollows his cheeks and finally takes the whole of the shaft inside his mouth. His nose is almost touching Baekhyun’s pubic area. Chanyeol locks eyes with his dom and starts bobbing his head up and down. Chanyeol’s nose flares up from the lack of oxygen. He still keeps going down on Baekhyun’s cock like his life depends on it. 

Baekhyun, seeing Chanyeol’s struggle with his breath, tugs Chanyeol’s head away from his cock. Not the best move when Chanyeol is falling into his subspace, he knows, but Chanyeol can be a little stubborn and lose his sense of time and action. Baekhyun had to intervene and make sure his baby didn't choke on his cock.

Chanyeol lifts his eyelids. He looks lost and distraught from the sudden withdrawal. 

“You did so good, baby,” Baekhyun is quick to pacify him with his sweet words. “But you need to breathe. We’ll start playing soon.”

Chanyeol nods vigorously, before taking a few deep breaths and swallowing Baekhyun’s cock again. His throat is bulging from the intrusion of Baekhyun’s long shaft. He looks up expectantly at Baekhyun and taps his fingers twice on Baekhyun’s thighs. An established signal between them whenever Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to take charge. 

Baekhyun’s eyes go dark. He entangles his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and grips his hair tightly making Chanyeol’s scalp tingle with pleasure. Baekhyun starts with a light, quick thurst. Chanyeol’s fingers dig into Baekhyun’s thighs from the impact. 

After Baekhyun deems that Chanyeol’s throat has eased up around his cock, his hips snap. He grips Chanyeol’s hair and shoves him down on his cock.

“Is this okay, pup?” Baekhyun groans out his words. “Want me to stop?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, not wanting to lose the cock nestled inside his throat. 

Getting Chanyeol’s confirmation, Baekhyun finally takes charge of the scene as Chanyeol wanted him to. He slams his cock down Chanyeol’s throat without any inhibition. 

“Your throat looks so beautiful, baby. You’re being so good.” 

Chanyeol beams from Baekhyun’s words of praise. 

“Want me to cum down your throat?”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up from excitement. He would jump on his feet if Baekhyun’s cock was not shoved down his throat.

Baekhyun continues his thrust a few more seconds and then he releases his seed inside Chanyeol’s mouth. Baekhyun grunts on top of Baekhyun from his long awaited release. 

With his high subsided, Baekhyun pulls his cock out of Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol’s lips are coated with transparent saliva and white cum. Chanyeol laps up the remnant of cum staining his lips like a hungry kitten. He looks like pure sin. 

Baekhyun hooks his arms under Chanyeol and hauls up on his lap. He peppers kisses all over Chanyeol’s face, murmuring words of “I’m so proud of you, You did so good, So pretty, my little pup.”

“What do you want now, baby?” Baekhyun says while rubbing Chanyeol’s sore throat.

Chanyeol takes a while to speak. The fog inside his brain has completely spread. He only wants to do one thing now. He wants his dom to take charge, wants his dom to use him, love him. “Anything Sir wants to do,” His voice comes out raw and slightly broken.

Baekhyun understands the implication behind Chanyeol’s words. He lays Chanyeol down on the couch.

“Spread your legs, pup. I will finger you.”

Chanyeol obliges and spreads his legs beautifully. The meek shyness that adorned his features when he entered the room is nowhere to be found now. Baekhyun runs his gaze up and down Chanyeol’s lean body. Despite Chanyeol's best efforts to clean himself up, there are splotches of cum on his chin and his silk shirt. His cock is curved up over his stomach, creating a dark splotch on his shirt. Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s cock and kisses the precum stained slit making Chanyeol mewl in delight.

Baekhyun reaches out beside the couch and brings a bottle of lube. He pumps out a generous amount of the sticky substance and coats his fingers well with it. He spreads the remnant of the lube over Chanyeol’s pulsing hole. Chanyeol’s body trembles from the sudden cold feeling. 

“You look so pretty spread out like this, pup. Let me take care of you,” Baekhyun inches his fingers close to Chanyeol’s opening. Chanyeol jerks from time to time , letting Baekhyun know how much affect his fingers have on him.

Chanyeol’s back arches when Baekhyun pushes one of his fingers inside, twirling his finger around the velvety heat. He adds two more fingers after Chanyeol’s relaxes around his digit. Chanyeol’s hole is dripping with the extra amount of lubes. Baekhyun curls his fingers around toward Chanyeol’s prostate. Baekhyun finally finds the bundle of nerves.

Chanyeol’s hole is stuffed with Baekhyun’s fingers so full and Baekhyun is continuously probing at his sweet spot. Chanyeol is so lost in pleasure, he doesn’t feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. His mouth opens in a silent moan, only gasping and mewling due to the lack of air. His unattended cock is leaking copious amounts of cum, creating a mess on his stomach.

  
  


Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s disheveled state and smirks from satisfaction. He bends down and whispers in Chanyeol’s ears. “Can you cum untouched pup? I want you to cum untouched.”

Chanyeol blinks. He can already feel his high climbing up his spine. If Baekhyun continues his relentless pace, Chanyeol will cum in no time. 

“I’m close, s-sir.”

“Then cum, baby,” Baekhyun’s tone is encouraging. 

Like a switch being flicked on by Baekhyun’s encouragement, Chanyeol spills on his stomach. Chanyeol feels like his body is light as a feather floating in the air. His head feels empty and there is a blissed out look adoring his eyes. He smiles hazily, rapidly blinking away his tears.

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s spent body in arms. He rubs his hand in circles on Chanyeol’s lower back. “Are you with me, baby boy?” Baekhyun coaxes him with a low soothing voice. 

Chanyeol takes his time responding to Baekhyun, still trying to get down from his high. Gradually, the fog inside his head fades and his thoughts become coherent. 

“I’m fine, fine,” Chanyeol's voice sounds more clearer than before.

Baekhyun takes a bottle of water from the table and offers it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol quickly gulps down half of the water like he’s been parched for years. Baekhyun wipes away the drool from the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth and draws him closer for a kiss. 

“Was I good?” Chanyeol asks wide eyed like a puppy.

“You were perfect, baby. You made me so proud,” Baekhyun gives an honest answer.

“Will your viewers like it?” Chanyeol sounds a little hesitant.

“Oh, trust me baby. They’ll love it,” Baekhyun grins wickedly.

Needless to say, the next sunday, the viewers of channel B04 lost it over a black screen and the asmr voice of their youtuber doing suggestive things with his boyfriend.

  
  
  



End file.
